Starbucks
by AdmiralApplesauce
Summary: A simple story about Master Fu and his visit to Starbucks.


The door swung open and brought in a gust of cool air with it. A short little man in a red Hawaiian shirt entered the café. He appeared to be ancient, although there was a hint of supernatural youth in his demeanor.

Ever since he had met Adrien and Marinette, they had started to call him Chiwaiian because of his Hawaiian shirt. It didn't bother him, but from time to time it would put him off and cause him to rethink his decision of giving them the cat and ladybug miraculouses.

Master Fu was particularly frustrated today. Adrien and Marinette had pointed out his obsession with coffee and suggested that the strong coffee was the reason for his strange personality. At least _he_ didn't find anything strange about himself, but apparently they did.

And the worst part was that their parents were beginning to be worried about them hanging out with him. And on top of that, they were concerned that he would instill an obsession of caffeine in Adrien and Marinette. WHAT? _I hate the twenty-first century,_ thought Master Fu.

Master Fu sighed and walked up to the counter. "Next," said the cashier. The cashier paused, then glanced around the room. "Next?" Master Fu rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Ey! Down here!" said Master Fu exasperatedly. The cashier glanced downward and his eyes met with a very funny looking old man. "Hello sir. What can I get for you?" The old man almost appeared to not be listening. Master Fu replied with an irritated tone. "Yeah. Strongest coffee you've got, kid." The cashier was taken aback. "Ah, yes sir. That would be our doppio?" Suddenly, the old man's eyes lit up. "Did you say you have...doppios here?" The cashier looked skeptically at Master Fu. "Um, yes we do." The cashier waited for a reply from the old man. "One doppio, please! With a double shot." The cashier slowly typed in his order.

"One doppio, extra shot..." He was cut short with a retort from the old man. "Double shot! Not an extra shot!" The cashier sighed and resumed entering his order. "...double shot..." Master Fu gave him an approving head nod. "Alright sir, your order will be ready in about three minutes." "Thank you," said Master Fu.

He smiled and walked off to the pick up counter. "What a funny man," said the cashier, shaking his head.

"One doppio, double shot!" Master Fu excitedly walked to the pick up counter and took his coffee. "Thank you, sir." said Master Fu. He then turned and walked out the door, happily sipping his coffee.

Something stopped him in his tracks. "HOLY MOTHER OF COFFEE BEANS-"

"What is it, Master?" said a small voice. Wayzz drowsily came out of his pocket and rubbed his eyes. Wayzz looked expectantly at Master Fu. "Well?" Master Fu scoweled at his coffee cup. "I'll be right back, Wayzz." He suddenly turned on his heel and went back to Starbucks.

The cashier saw him storm in the door. "Hello sir. Is something wrong?" Master Fu glared at him and marched up to the counter. "Ey! I didn't order water!" The cashier was confused. "Um, sir, I'm sorry but I don't understand." Master Fu gave him an angry look. "Oh, I'm sure you understand perfectly well. I ordered the strongest coffee you have and what do I get? WATER."

Just then, Marinette and Adrien glanced in his direction. They were seated at a table, staring at Master Fu. "Master Fu!" they said yet again simultaneously. Then they glanced at each other. "Wait, you know him too?" They said yet again simultaneously. Master Fu suddenly stopped his rant. "Eh. Nevermind. I guess the coffee's decent. Bye!" He then turned in their direction and smiled. "Ah, hello you two." Master Fu grinned.

"Why is he looking at us like that?" whispered Adrien to Marinette. Marinette whispered back in reply. "I don't know." They exchanged worried glances. "So," said Master Fu. "Are you two on a...date?" Suddenly the pair looked very flustered. _Heh. Marinette is almost as red as her costume!_ Master Fu chuckled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Adrien and Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, you two. I better get going. Goodbye!" They waved back at him. "Bye, Chiwaiian!" they said simultaneously. They looked at eachother. "Wait. You call him that, too?" said Adrien. "Yep." said Marinette. "It's because of his shirt." At the thought of his shirt they both laughed.

Master Fu gazed at them through the window. _I was right._ _Those two were made for each other._


End file.
